Ops
by Maria Lua
Summary: E que inferno! Porque você atende o entregador com os cabelos parecendo um ninho de passarinho, roupão quente só que feio e desbotado, meia e pantufas do Ió? -Serie Cotidiano-


**Ops!**

-Nós somos um desastre – Falou Alice se encolhendo ainda mais nas cobertas que usávamos para assistir tv em pleno domingo a tarde. Na minha humilde opinião a semana deveria pular do badalado sábado a noite para a depressiva segunda de manha.

-Eu já sei decoradas as frases desse filme – Resmungou Rosalie olhando para a tela que passava "Esqueceram de mim" - Serio isso é o fundo do poço!

-Vocês me deprimem – Falei antes de gargalhar – O que vocês sugerem para sair desse ócio?

-TIVE UMA IDÉIA FANTÁSTICA!! - Gritou Alice pulando do sofá derrubando toda a pipoca do pote que ela tinha no colo.

-Se for limpar toda essa bagunça pode ficar a vontade – Resmunguei revirando os olhos.

-Nós vamos sair para jantar – Disse Alice com um sorriso malicioso ignorando o meu comentário.

-ALICE!! A gente vai acabar engordando...só saí para comer fora nunca vi – Reclamou Rosalie me fazendo ri do seu argumento.

-Rosalie, não é um restaurante qualquer, querida, é o restaurante dos _Cullen's_ – Disse Alice frisando bem a última palavra.

-Opa! Ai a coisa muda de figura – Falou Rose sentando também completamente animada com a idéia. É...pelo jeito eu sou a única que não está entendendo a alegria da situação.

-Er...o que é que tem de tão especial nesse restaurante? - Perguntei e pelo olhar delas eu fiz a pergunta mais boba que poderia pensar.

-Bella, não tem o Dr. Delícia de Forks? - Perguntou Rosalie sorrindo maliciosamente.

-O Dr. Cullen? - Perguntei rindo. Sinceramente se eu fosse a Sra. Cullen já tinha me corroído de ciúme já que nenhuma mulher dessa pequena cidade se referia a Carlisle Cullen pelo nome.

-Ele mesmo – Disse Rosalie piscando o olho marota.

-Então a esposa dele abriu um restaurante de comida chinesa e os filhos deles ajudam lá no final de semana – Explicou Alice praticamente quicando de entusiasmo – E eles são gatos.

-Só dá mulher por lá no sábado e domingo – Concluiu Rose sorrindo matreira – E nós vamos lá hoje!

-Isso é serio? - Perguntei descrente – Nós vamos sair em um domingo a noite atrás de homem?

-Ah faça-me o favor, Isabella – Exclamou Rose ficando em pé e eu fechei a cara ao escutar meu nome inteiro – Olha para mim, para a Alice e para você. Os caras é que correm atrás da gente, nós só vamos da uma ajudinha aos Cullen's.

Eu ri com a falta de modéstia da minha amiga, mas infelizmente eu tinha que concordar pelo menos no que se dizia sobre a Rose e a Alice. A Rose com seus longos cabelos loiros que desciam serpenteando pelas suas costas emoldurando sua curvas perfeitas. Ela era alta e erguia e daria uma ótima modelo apesar de ter escolhido como profissão Engenharia mecânica. Já Alice era pequena e com aparência frágil. Seus cabelos eram pretos, curtos e repicados em um corte moderno. Suas feições eram delicadas e sempre sorridentes. Era a minha Sininho particular. E eu...bem, eu era a mais normal. Cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor. Nada de muito interessante.

-Então vamos arrumar essa bagunça e nos arrumar – Disse Alice no auge da animação e eu só sorri.

*** * ***

Não teve como não me arrepender quando paramos do lado de fora do restaurante. Descemos do carro mega discreto da Rosalie e praticamente todas as mesas estavam ocupadas ou por famílias ou por grupo de garotas e um ou outro grupo de homem.

-Carro legal – Comentou um loiro muito lindo descendo da moto de entrega do restaurante. Seus cabelos eram loiros cacheados e curtos e seu sorriso maroto direcionado a Alice fez a minha amiga corar de leve – Vão entrar?

-Vamos sim – Respondeu Rosalie sorrindo.

-Faço questão de mostrar a melhor mesa do restaurante para as senhoritas – Disse o loiro sorrindo flertando com a Alice descaradamente.

-E quem seria você? - Perguntei curiosa.

-Jasper Cullen – Apresentou-se o loiro e eu e a Rose trocamos olhares – E as senhoritas?

-Rosalie, Bella e Alice – Falei apontando para cada uma de nós enquanto entrávamos no restaurante.

-Espero que gostem do lugar – Disse Jasper puxando a cadeira para a Alice saindo em seguida.

-Vocês viram como ele é perfeito? - Perguntou Alice com os olhos brilhando.

-Vocês firam com essas garotas estão olhando para gente? - Perguntei olhando em volta – Se a gente engasgar com a comida não fico surpresa.

-Espero que não seja por achar a comida ruim – Disse uma voz musical e malditamente rouca que me fez ficar arrepiada e quando me virei para ver quem havia falado senti o meu corpo estremecer. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e desarrumados com um ar quase irresistível de "acabei de dar uns amassos". Seus olhos eram incrivelmente verdes e seu sorriso torto fez meu coração bater irregular. Ele era alto com porte elegante e Deus aquele homem só podia ter saído de um livro de histórias infantis.

-Na verdade ouvi falar coisas ótimas sobre... - Comecei a falar e quando o encarei perdi completamente a linha de pensamente – O restaurante.

-Bom, eu sou o Edward e vou servir vocês está noite – Disse o ruivo sorrindo para mim oferendo os cardápios. Abri prontamente só que as palavras pareciam confusas e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tive que lembrar de respirar.

-E você Bella? - Perguntou Alice me arrancando dos meus pensamentos.

-Eu quero o mesmo que você – Respondi com um sorriso confuso. Eu estava me sentindo uma idiota sem tamanho. Quem era aquele homem que em menos de dois segundos roubou todo o meu senso? Quer dizer quem precisa se lembrar de respirar??

-Em um segundo eu trago – Disse o ruivo e eu virei levemente a cabeça para vê-lo entregar os nossos pedidos e conversar com um grandalhão que parecia emburrado.

-Que homem – Comentei ainda estudando suas costas.

-Enxuga a baba, Isabella – Disse Rosalie em tom divertido e senti o meu rosto pegando fogo.

-O ruivo é gatinho, mas ainda prefiro o loiro – Falou Alice tomando um pouco de sua coca que uma garçonete colocou na nossa mesa.

-Se é para escolher prefiro o moreno grandalhão – Disse Rosalie com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Ele parece ter mais pegada.

-Você é terrível, Rosalie Hale – Falei gargalhando.

-Que calunia! Eu sou um anjo de candura – Falou Rose piscando os olhos em uma tentativa frustrada de parecer pelo menos um pouco inocente.

-O jantar das senhoritas – Disse o Edward colocando nossa refeição na mesa – Bom apetite.

-Só se fosse ele nessa mesa – Sussurrei estudando como a calça jeans favorecia suas pernas.

-Bella do céu! Você ta comendo o homem com os olhos!! - Exclamou Alice gargalhando – A convivência diária com a Rose realmente não está te fazendo nada bem.

-Ei! - Exclamou Rose se fazendo de ofendida me fazendo ri apesar do meu constrangimento. Esse Edward realmente não faz bem para a minha sanidade.

O jantar passou em meio a provocações das meninas e olhares entre mim e o Edward. E descobrir coisas bem interessantes apenas observando. **Primeiro: **que o Edward tinha um sorriso torto que tirava todo o ar dos meus pulmões em questões de milésimos de segundos. **Segundo: **pelo que a Alice descobriu o Edward era sobrinho de Esme Cullen. E **terceiro: **Edward Masen tem um charme praticamente irresistível.

-Chegamos na sua casa, Bella – Avisou Alice me tirando dos meus pensamentos enquanto eu já me sentia completamente envergonhada por ter flertado tão descaradamente com o Masen.

-Valeu pela noite meninas – Falei com um largo sorriso.

-Até amanhã na faculdade – Disse Rosalie e eu entrei dando um beijinho no rosto do meu pai e correndo para o meu quarto. Eu tinha muito em que pensar.

*** * ***

-Bells, eu vou lá para Sue...er...não precisa me esperar acordada – Disse o Charlie e eu revirei os olhos quando ele saiu. Eu tinha mesmo que arrumar um lugar para morar sozinha antes que meu pai casasse novamente. Algo que eu acho que não vai demorar.

Só que antes disso eu precisava pensar no presente. Eu estava resfriada, cansada e morrendo de fome. Desci as escadas andando até a cozinha e a preguiça de preparar o jantar apenas para mim se fez presente. Desabei na cadeira da mesa olhando em volta e na porta da geladeira estava a solução dos meus problemas.

Levantei tropeçando e peguei o imã onde tinha o número para entrega do restaurante dos Cullen's e fiz o meu pedido me afundei no sofá esperando o jantar chegar. Já estava aos pratos com uma novela boba mexicana quando a campainha tocou.

E que inferno! Porque você atende o entregador com os cabelos parecendo um ninho de passarinho, roupão quente só que feio e desbotado, meia e pantufas do Ió?

-Ola Bella! - Disse Edward com seu sorriso torto estampado na cara – Aqui sua entrega.

-Obrigada – Falei pegando a entrega e lhe entregando o dinheiro.

-Você ta ocupada? - Perguntou Edward e eu fiz um não com a cabeça. Já comentei que perco qualquer linha de raciocínio quando aqueles olhos verdes me fitam com tanta intensidade? - Então eu tava pensando se a gente podia, sei lá, conversar.

-Não tem mais entregas para fazer? - Perguntei sorrindo me sentando no sofazinho que havia na varanda soltando o meu cabelo tentando ajeitá-lo com a mão.

-A sua é coincidentemente a última – Respondeu Edward sentando ao meu lado.

-Se incomoda se eu comer? - Perguntei fazendo bico e ele sorriu fazendo um não com a cabeça e foi assim comendo comida chinesa, resfriada e com aparecia terrível que eu comecei a conversar com o Edward.

Ele era divertido, engraçado e extremamente charmoso. Pelo que ele contou fazia medicina junto com o loiro da Alice enquanto o grandalhão faz direito. Ele contava histórias engraçadas dos primos e eu falava dos meus tombos históricos e ele garantiu que quando estivesse formado me atendia de graça. E só quando eu espirrei pela décima milésima vez ele disse que era hora da minha pessoa entrar antes que eu piorasse.

-Foi muito bom conversar com você – Falei tentando girar a maçaneta, mas ela acabou a minha saída triunfal.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Edward.

-A porta não ta abrindo – Reclamei fazendo bico emburrada.

-Deixe-me tentar – Disse Edward tentando forçar a maçaneta sem conseguir nenhum resultado – Acho que agora só abre por dentro. Essa janela ta aberta?

-Não...só a do meu quarto que é no segundo andar – Respondi começando a sentir o desespero que a situação trazia.

-Me mostra que eu subo e abro a porta – Falou Edward e eu olhei para ele incrédula.

-Você ta louco? - Perguntei arregalando os olhos e ele riu da minha expressão – É no _segundo _andar. Você pode muito bem cair e quebrar o pescoço.

-Bella, deixa de fazer suposições e mostra logo a janela – Mandou Edward e mesmo emburrada e preocupada circulei a casa até a sua lateral e mostrei a janela – Ah! Vai ser fácil.

Ele sorriu e começou a subir na árvore que fica ao lado da casa com uma agilidade que me surpreendeu. Ele foi pelos ganhos até desaparecer pela janela do meu quarto e enquanto eu ia para a varanda tentei não pensar na bagunça em que estava o meu quarto.

Passou algum tempo enquanto eu roía as unhas nervosa ao extremo esperando escutar seus passos pela escada. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade escutei ele tropeçando no último degrau que era frouxo.

-Você tenta daí de fora que eu faço força daqui de dentro – Mandou Edward e eu fiz o que ele mandou, mas só que eu não esperava que ela cedesse com tanta facilidade então acabei nos braços do Edward.

-Ops! - Sussurrei meio entorpecida com a surpresa e pelo seu cheiro. Ele segurou minha cintura endireitando o meu corpo e sem qualquer aviso previu ele me beijou. E foi naquele momento que eu perdi completamente a noção do mundo.

Seus lábios eram quentes e gentis. O encostar de lábios foi hesitante como se temesse que eu me afastasse o que nem por um segundo passou pela minha cabeça. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços colando meu corpo no seu e pelo jeito era a resposta que ele precisava para aprofundar o beijo. Sua língua invadiu minha boca roubando meu fôlego e o resquício que eu tinha de sanidade.

Ele me apertou em seus braços segurando minha nuca enquanto minhas mãos se afundavam nos seus cabelos que eram mais macios do que eu sonhei em imaginar. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, o contato com sua pele era uma overdose de sensações. Meu corpo clamava pelo seu e minha resposta a ele chegou a me assustar.

E respirar? Eu já tinha até esquecido o motivo de precisar fazer isso. Apertei meu abraço enquanto sentia a velocidade do beijo diminuir e parece que ele estava tão relutante em terminar aquele beijo como eu. E quando ele se afastou entre selinhos eu não resisti a vontade de morder de leve o seu lábio inferior.

-Eu...

-Eu também – Disse Edward e eu sorri antes que meus lábios fossem tomados novamente pelo seus.

Eu não conseguia descrever em palavras tudo que eu estava sentindo. Sua mão que estava na minha nuca subiu para meu rosto e parecia que ele tentava decorar meus traços através do toque.

-Eu quero te ver de novo – Disse Edward entre selinhos e eu sorri.

-Você já sabe onde eu moro – Falei sorrindo acariciando seus cabelos.

-E posso vim aqui sem levar um tiro do seu pai? - Perguntou Edward fazendo bico e eu gargalhei.

-Eu prometo que eu te protejo – Falei e ele me beijou novamente antes de sair da casa.

Mordi o lábio e fui me arrastando para a escada vendo que o Edward tinha deixado o celular cair. Peguei sorrindo e fui para o meu quarto me jogando na minha cama fuçando tudo. As mensagens não tinham nada demais. E infelizmente não tinha muitas fotos, mas as que tinham dele lógico que passei para o meu.

Dormi e sonhei com anjos ruivos e acordei com o barulho de um toque que não me era conhecido e demorei alguns segundo para me tocar que era o celular do Edward que estava tocando.

-_Alo – _Atendi agora desperta e receosa.

-_Você me passou gripe – _Disse a voz do meu anjo caído particular.

-_Arrependido? - _Perguntei entre preocupada e divertida.

-_Nem em sonho –_ Falou Edward gargalhando e eu só consegui corar.

**Fim**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Então o que acharam??**

**Bom? Ruim? Ótima? Perfeita? Chata? Maravilhosa??**

**Espero mesmo receber as opiniões de vocês.**

**Sobre a votação a short que ganhou foi a "**_**Alo"**_** e sim terá o PoV dela**

**Acho, eu escrevi, acho que todas aos poucos terão continuação então novamente abro votação para ver qual será a próxima e não vale votar em todas ta??**

**Huahauahua**

**=******


End file.
